


Happy Birthday, Rey!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Future Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, Lesbian Character, Sibling Bonding, Singing, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, inspired by The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the forgotten middle child is the worst - so how will Katie Ketchum-Williams make it up to her little sister Rey, when she forgets her birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Rey!

Now, this fic is a birthday present for the wondeful [AAML-TAML](aaml-taml.tumblr.com), my very best friend! I love you!

Now, this fic features her (and her other best friend's) Pokéani fanchildren, so here's a little introduction;

 

                                                                        

 

Since we are Pokéshipping trash, of course Ash and Misty have kids!

                                                               

 

This is Katie, the main focus of this fic (and her little Pokémon Meri)!

 

                                                                         

 

She and the Rocketshipping kid, Jayden have a little something-something (although they're not together yet in this fic!).

 

 

                                                                                  

This is the titular Rey - isn't she cute?

 

                                                  

 

These are their brothers, Ben and Evan!

 

Finally, Dawn and Serena got together (bi!Serena and lesbian!Dawn are real af) and had two lovely twins...

 

                                             

...Finn and Marine (Finn's the trans character in the tags btw, but it doesn't come up in the fic)!

 

I actually co-created these two with AAML-TAML, but I am simply borrowing all the others.

 

Aren't they great?

 

Create to AAML-TAML, for the awesome art.

 

So now that you're caught up to speed with who everyone is, here's the fic!

 

Hope you like it, Shannon :P

 

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Rey!** _

* * *

 

“Where have you been, young lady?!”

 

Katie didn’t expect to come home to the site of her mother standing at the doorway, arms crossed across her chest, fury evident on her face. You did not want to be near Misty Williams when she was angry.

 

“Uh..” Katie spoke, confusion in voice, “At Jayden’s place. Why?”  


 

“Well,” Misty all-but-yelled, causing Meri to leap, “You and Jayden should’ve been here!”  


 

“Why?”  


 

“I don’t know if you remembered, but…”  


 

Before Misty could finish, someone stormed past, tears running down their cheeks. It was Rey.

 

“Oh,” the girl said looking at her older sister, “It’s you!”  


 

“Rey…?”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you!” the normally cheery girl spat, and she stormed up the stairs.

 

“Look how upset you made her!” Misty growled.

 

Katie rubbed her head, “What did I do?”

 

  
“Why weren’t you here!”

 

“We were busy… we-“ her face flushed, “We were working on our music!”

 

Misty had to stiffen a laugh, “Your music?”  


 

“Yeah! We’ve started a band - _Staryu and Starmie_ \- and we’re going to be huge! And before you say anything, no - it is not a rubbish name - and no - he is not just doing it to impress me!”

 

“I’ll make fun of your band later,” Misty snarled, “But for now, I’m too angry! You two should’ve been here, for Rey’s birthday party!”

 

Katie froze. Rey’s birthday party.

 

Rey’s birthday.

 

_Shit._

 

She was so occupied by her own business that she forgot all about it!  


 

She felt like a giant jerk.

 

Un-sure of how to react, she quickly turned around and dashed out of the door.

 

###

 

Katie leaned against the red doorframe, head in her hands. She'd forgot all about her little sister's birthday! No wonder Rey looked so upset.

 

She walked away from the door and stood a few meters from the window, glancing in. She could see her Dad, with Pikachu on his shoulder, talking to James and Serena, panic and sadness on his face. Clearly, Katie not being there had ruined the entire party.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and she froze. _Shit, was it her Mum?_

 

She turned around and looked relieved. It was only Finn and Marine. But neither looked too happy.

 

“I know,” Katie sighed, “I’m a dickhole. Hate me.”

  

“Yeah,” said Marine bluntly, “You kind’ve are.”  


 

“You and your little boyfriend,” Finn muttered.

 

“We are not dating!” Katie’s face went bright red.

 

“Ah,” said Marine, “Just like your parents. Or... what Mum and Mama say your parents were like as teenagers.”

 

Finn laughed at his sisters remark.

 

Katie stood awkwardly pacing, Meri trailing behind. “I’m so mad at myself! How could I do that to Rey! She’s so nice… and I’m the worst. I always ignore her ‘cause I’m so busy with myself! Ugh…”

 

“Why don’t you do something to make it up to her?” a voice said.

 

Katie turned around in surprise. “Oh! It’s only you Evan…”

 

Katie’s youngest sibling stood awkwardly, kicking his foot back and forth. “Rey was really upset…”

 

Katie didn’t have to be reminded; she imagined Rey, the eternal middle child, sitting at the table, her friends and family singing Happy Birthday, but it ringing hollow at the news that the big sister she admired had once again forgotten her.

 

“…but you can make it up to her! In TV shows when the heroes screw up, they always make big grand gestures to make up for it! I know you love Rey, sisters love sisters, right? So I’m sure if you do something nice for her, she’ll forgive you.”  


 

Evan’s plan did seem a little naive, but then again, Rey was only a kid herself and would probably would forgive her easily.

 

But Katie still didn’t feel so sure about it; even if she got her a million bucks, would it really make up for doing such a terrible thing?

 

She stood playing with her plat, when Evan said, “Katie?”

 

“…I dunno, I mean…”

 

“We’ll help you!” Marine said, suddenly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah…” Finn said, “After all, you gotta do something, and we know you didn’t mean it!”

 

Marine nodded.

 

Katie stood, stunned, before she broke into a grin. “Y’know Evan, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day… and I think I’ve got the perfect way to make it up to her. Jayden’ll help too.”

 

“Of course he will,” Marine rolled her eyes, “Or I’ll drag him there myself. After all, he ditched the party too!”

 

“Come on then, let’s go!”

 

Katie, Finn and Marine turned to go to Jayden’s house, but stopped when they noticed Evan following them.

 

“Evan,” Katie said, “Shouldn’t you back inside? Mom’ll get even more pissed if she finds you missing.”  


 

“But I wanna help you with Rey… and all the noise in there hurts my ears. Everyone’s really upset…”

 

Katie had to admit, the atmosphere in there was hardly pleasant.

 

Besides, she always had a weakness for her baby brother. “Okay. You can help!”  


 

“What’re you gonna do?” he asked, as the group of four walked through the mouth of oak trees.

 

“Oh, I’ve got the best plan…”

 

###

 

Katie opened the door to her house, followed by Jayden, Evan, Finn and Marine, and winced.

 

Ben stood talking to Rey, who turned around and glared at her.

 

“Hey Katie…” her twin brother said, clearly annoyed. He and Rey always had a special friendship.

 

Ben and Rey’s looks turned from anger to confusion when they noticed Jayden sit at the piano. Evan and Marine stood in the corner, grinning, while Finn grabbed a drum and sat beside Jayden. 

 

He began tapping. 

 

Jayden began playing the piano.

 

Katie breathed in.

 

_Rey, dear, it’s your birthday._

_God bless you this day._

_You gave me the gift of a little sister,_

_And I'm proud of you today._

 

_Rey-ey, it's your birthday._

_Happy birthday, Rey!_

_Rey-ey, it's your birthday._

_Happy birthday, Rey!_

 

 

_I wish you love and good will._

_I wish you peace and joy._

 

 

_I wish you better than your heart desires._

_And your first kiss from…_ Katie giggled a little.

 

 

_Re-ey, it's your birthday._

_Happy birthday, Rey!_

_Re-ey, it's your birthday._

_Happy birthday, Rey!_

 

 

Evan jumped in at end, “Yeah!”

 

Katie looked up and her eyes widened; her parents, as well as Dawn and Serena stood at the door… and they clapped.

 

Before she knew it, Rey had ran over and threw her into a hug. “I knew you wouldn’t forget! Oh, thank you Katie, it’s the best present ever.” She kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I love you, ya’ little Rey of Sunshine,” Katie grinned.  


 

“You’re a pretty good singer, sis,” Ben said.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should get you for our wedding!” Dawn clasped her hands together.

 

“So, we’re not in trouble…?” Jayden asked.

 

“I think after that, no!” Misty answered.

 

“Thank you, Sis, thank you!”

 

###

 

Later that night, when Rey was watching her favourite movie, a silly little Space Opera, with her parents and their friends and her brothers, and Finn and Marine, Katie took the opportunity to slip out to the garden with Jayden, sitting on a bench by the rose bushes, Meri running around.

 

“I’m really glad she liked it,” she said, “I feel so bad…”  


 

“You and me both.”  


 

“I should do things like that for her more often…”

 

The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Katie spoke up, “Y’know, when I told Mom about the band, she said you were just doing it to impress me!”

 

“That’s crazy,” he laughed awkwardly.

 

“Why would I want you to impress me anyway!” she scoffed.  


 

“I know! That’d be stupid!”

 

“It’s not like you send me roses or anything!”

 

“…of course not…

 

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Katie began strumming the guitar she had brought out with her. “Speaking of the band though, I was thinking, if Dawn and Serena really want us for their wedding, we gotta be able to play romantic stuff…”

  
“Of course people love romantic stu-“

 

 

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

 

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

 

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

 

_And when you speak, angels, sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

 

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

 

 

 

“So what d’ya think?”  


 

“Uh… it was… uh… great…” Jayden stuttered.

 

Before either knew what was happening, the distance between them began to close, but before they met…

 

“…ba, ba, it’s Rey’s birthday…. do, do, da, da, da!”  


 

“Dad,” Katie yelled, “Those aren’t even the right words!”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that was based on The Simpsons episode, "Stark Raving Dad", Rey was watching the Pokémon equivalent of Star Wars, and the song at the very end was, "La Vie En Rose"
> 
> Gosh, I haven't written that much het in forever!
> 
> Srsly, tho Shannon, happy 16th and I hope I didn't butcher you're OCs. 
> 
> I had to do something for you, you always do so much for me.
> 
> BTW, I'll update my ObiAniDala fic soon - hopefully.
> 
> Again I love ya' Shannon, happy birthday!


End file.
